


Hunters Vs. Witches

by Andromytta



Category: Charmed (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Takes place post Season 5 for both series.  Canon divergent.  Charmed and Supernatural are in the same universe and in the same time frame.  After stopping the Apocalypse, Dean didn’t go have a “normal life” like he promised Sam.  Castiel did the one thing Dean asked for after saving the world, he sprung Sam from the cage.  Death did have to recover Sam’s soul from the cage, so Sam is still experiencing the side effects of the “Wall of Sam.”  The Charmed Ones never faced the Titans, so the whole “Goddess” thing didn’t happen and Chris didn’t pop in from the future.  White Lighters are a lower class of angel, they were never “human” but because their job requires them to interact on Earth, they are assigned vessels.  The humans who remember becoming White Lighters do so because the human and angel merge to create the being.  Because White Lighters are angels, both Paige Matthews and Wyatt Halliwell are Nephilims.  Demons and good witches are consistent with the Charmed universe, while bad witches and all other creatures are consistent with Supernatural.  Crowley is still King of Hell.  The Charmed “Underworld” is just a different level of the “Hell” that is known on Supernatural.





	1. One

_Crowley finds his throne as the King of Hell in danger.  It’s tenuous at best since Lucifer has been in the cage.  In order to obtain the power he needs to ensure he can keep his throne, he must acquire the Spiritual Nexus from within the Charmed Ones’ ancestral home, Halliwell Manor.  Not to mention that he has quite a bone to pick with them, since they once vanquished him.  The Elder White Lighters call on the upper level of Heaven to send help to the Charmed Ones._

“Dude, we should take a vacation,” Dean Winchester states out of nowhere.

“What?” Sam Winchester asks.

“We stopped the Apocalypse and you have you soul back.  We should take a vacation!” Dean reiterated.

The two men are sitting in a crappy motel room not far from where Sam had managed to throw both Lucifer and Michael into the cage in Hell.  It was no small cost to him, as Sam ended up in the cage as well.  It was only through the combined effort of Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, and the Angel of Death himself that Sam was able to be recovered.  Unfortunately, Sam’s soul was still raw from the torment it endured while in the cage.  Death had managed to put up a wall of sorts in Sam’s mind to protect him from the trauma, but it was far from perfect.  So, Dean figured the guys needed a vacation.

“Yeah, sure, Dean,” Sam responded. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t care, Sammy.  You pick.”

Sam throws a dart at a map of the US that makes up an entire wall of their cheap motel room.  He walks over and pulls the dart out, studying the map.  “San Francisco,” he states.

“San Francisco it is then,” Dean says, and the boys pack their gear and get on the road.

****************************************************************************

 “What the hell kind of demon attacks an innocent and just covers them in goo?” Piper Halliwell asks with indignation as she attempts to clean the goo off of, well, everywhere.

“Like I’m a demon encyclopedia?” Her sister, Paige Matthews, answers sarcastically.  “Isn’t that why we have the Book of Shadows?”

“I’ve never seen anything about a goo spewing demon in the book,” Phoebe Halliwell answers.

“Well, that’s just great,” Piper states.

“Shower.  I need a shower,” Paige says with a shudder.

“We ALL need showers,” Phoebe agrees.

“Well, I’m the oldest, so I get dibs on the first shower!” Piper says.

“Great.  I guess that means I get the last one.  I always get stuck with cold showers,” Paige pouts.

Leo Wyatt greets the goo covered Charmed Ones when they return home.  Piper is in no mood for her husband’s cheery hello.  “Goo spewing demon, Elders, now.  Chop chop,” is what she says to him as soon as she walks through the door of Halliwell Manor.

The Winchester brothers settle in to their cheap motel once they arrive in San Francisco.

“Dude, we’re on vacation.   Couldn’t we have sprung for a better class of lodging?” Sam whines.

“Sam, do you think these fake credit cards grow on trees?” Dean asks, as if that’s a perfectly acceptable reason for not getting a better hotel.

“It’s not like we actually pay for them,” Sam pointed out logically.

“Good point,” Dean agreed.  “Screw it; let’s get some nice digs for once!”

Later that evening, as the guys are walking back to their hotel from P3, a night club that is totally different than the dive bars they normally frequent, just up the block, they see a bright, white light coming from an ally behind the club.

“Did you just see that?” Sam asks.

“No.  I did not see the light coming from that ally, Sam.  We’re on VACATION!” Dean insists.  “But I did see that hot bartender that was checking you out at the club.”

Actually agreeing with his brother for once, Sam shrugs and also decides to ignore it.

In that ally, the Charmed Ones were facing the goo spewing demon again, when a frantic Leo had called them home.  A “new” demon was trying to access the Nexus in the basement of Halliwell Manor. 

The Nexus is a neutral spring of pure power.  As long as it is controlled by the good magic of the Charmed Ones, it remains good.  But in the hands of a demon, it would spread evil like a powerful virus.  After receiving that call, Paige orbed her sisters home.  That is what the Winchesters “didn’t” see when they walked past the alley.

When they arrive in their basement, they see the demon trying to draw the Shadow into himself from the Nexus.  It took all of about three seconds for the sisters to start saying the spell that removed the shadow and sent it back underground.  “I am light.  I am one too strong to fight.  Return to dark where shadows dwell.  You cannot have this Halliwell.  Now go away and leave my sight.  And take with you this endless night.”

As soon as the Shadow is gone, Piper realizes she recognizes the demon.  “Hey!  Didn’t we vanquish your sorry ass before?”  And she uses her power to blow him up.

The demon recovers quickly after Piper’s exploding power was used on him.  “Not so, much, Love,” the demon purrs in a smarmy British accent.  “The little trip you sent me on to the Underworld simply made me stronger.  I’m now the King of Hell.  And your little witchy parlor tricks don’t work on me.”  With a wave of his hand, he flings the girls against the wall and disappears in the blink of an eye.

They all shake their heads, trying to get their wits back about them.  Piper speaks up first.  “What hell was that?”

“The King of Hell, apparently,” Paige responds, less than helpfully.

The next day, Leo returns from meeting with the Elders.  Apparently, a vanquished demon returning as the King of Hell had them quite worried and perplexed. 

“So, when you guys tangled with him, he was a lower level demon who went by the name Arnon.  His goal, of course, was to gain more power.  Now, he’s using the name Crowley.  And even though he’s become the so called King of Hell since Lucifer’s been caged up, his position is tenuous at best.  At least, that’s the theory the Elders are going with.  They think he wants the Nexus in order to secure his position as the Grand Poohbah,” Leo explains in length.

“And what exactly do they want us to do about it?” Piper asks incredulously.

“They’re actually going to send us help.  The Elders are contacting the upper levels of Heaven, trying to find an Angel of the Lord that has tangled with this Crowley before,” Leo explains.

“Hallelujah.  The Elders are trying to do something helpful for once.” Paige chimes in.

A very quiet flap of wings that can only be heard by Leo causes him to turn around.  His entire face lights up.  “Castiel!  Long time, no see!”

“It’s good to see you again, Leo,” Castiel states in a low, almost monotone voice.  Leo embraces his old friend, Castiel stiffly returns the gesture.  “Why do I only see two witches?” Castiel asks as he pulls away.  “I thought there were three Charmed Ones?”

“Yeah, Phoebe is at work,” Leo replies.

“And I need to be at work,” Piper adds.

“No.” Castiel states matter-of-factly.  “If Crowley is trying to gain access to the Nexus, we need to find a way to stop him.  If the King of Hell acquires that kind of power, then what we did to stop the Apocalypse will be for naught.”

“And if I don’t get to the club and get everything ready for The Red Hot Chili Peppers, then all the work I’ve done to establish ‘P3’ as THE place to be will have been for ‘naught’.”  Piper uses air quotes around the word “naught” as she mocks Castiel.

“I didn’t understand that sentence,” Castiel replies.

Paige, having fancied herself the “super witch” since she quit her job as a social worker to be Charmed full time, steps in.  “Look, it doesn’t take all three Charmed Ones to research and figure out what to do about this Crowley character.  Piper can take care of the club, and if we find anything, I can just orb over there and get her.”  Castiel tries to speak up to protest, but Paige cuts him off, “Look, I’m sure an Angel of the Lord, a White Lighter, and a half Charmed One-half White Lighter can handle things for a while until we have an actual plan.”

“You’re a Nephilim? But not just that, you’re a Nephilim who’s also a witch.  Fascinating.”  Castiel stares at the pretty red head with his intense blue eyes, standing just a little too close to her.

“Dude!  Personal space!” Paige responds.  She shoots a desperate look over to her brother in law.  “Little help here?”

“Castiel,” Leo starts, then motions with his hands for the angel to back off.  “Sorry, Paige,” he explains.  “Seraphim aren’t engineered to spend a lot of time on Earth like White Lighters are.  I imagine his people skills are a bit rusty.”  Leo chuckles good-naturedly.

Suddenly, the baby monitor sounds.  “I’ll be right back,” Leo says and starts to head out.

Castiel follows him, apparently unaware of what the noise coming from the monitor means.  “I thought White Lighters were forbidden from bedding their charges,” he says with all the tact of an elephant in a china shop.

“Tactful as ever, I see,” Leo says with a laugh.  “And yes, romantic relations between witches and White Lighters were forbidden.  Until Pru Halliwell was killed and the Elders discovered a fourth sister, who had been hidden from them by Patty Halliwell, because she had an affair with her White Lighter.  Since Paige was needed to reconstitute the Charmed Ones, the Elders became a little bit more lenient when Piper and I wanted to start a family.”  With that last sentence, Leo bent over and picked up a fussy baby.  “Meet Wyatt, half White Lighter-half witch, and heir to the Charmed legacy.”

Leo hands Wyatt over to Castiel as an offer for him to hold the baby.  Castiel takes the offered child, as he can see that his friend is clearly proud of his offspring, and holds him like he’s holding a nuclear bomb.

Leo laughs.  “I guess you’ve never held a baby before.”

“The opportunity has never presented itself,” Castiel replies.

“Let me show you how to do it.” Leo offers.

“That’s ok.  It’s starting to smell,” Castiel says and hands the baby back to his father.

Leo laughs again.  He has always found Castiel’s lack of tact amusing.

Once Leo has tended to Wyatt’s needs, the two men head back down to the kitchen, where Paige has the entire table cluttered with the Book of Shadows, other magical tomes, and her computer.  She has clearly been hard at work on the case.  Paige is standing over a book and studying it hard.  So hard, in fact, she doesn’t notice Castiel once again in her personal space until he speaks up.  “Fascinating.  The angelic grace in you is almost as strong as in a full White Lighter.”

“Holy crap!” Paige jumps at the voice that is basically right in her ear. 

“Castiel, personal space, remember?” Leo reminds him, trying not to laugh.

“My apologies.  I’ve just never met such a powerful Nephilim before.” Castiel explains.  “But I’m afraid power may not be enough to stop Crowley.”

__


	2. Two

For the first time in a long time, the Winchester boys got to sleep more than four hours, and they took full advantage of sleeping in.  That is, until Sam woke up screaming.

Dean jumped from his own bed and basically flew across the room to Sam’s.  “Wake up, Sammy.  You’re having a bad dream.”

++++

Paige was dutifully researching, while Castiel hovered, still occasionally forgetting the boundaries of “personal space.”  Leo was stuck constantly refereeing between the two.  Suddenly, Paige dropped her head into her hands as if she was experiencing the mother of all migraine headaches.

“Paige, what’s wrong, do you require medical assistance?” Castiel asked, less than helpfully.

“Paige, what is it?” Leo asked, much more sympathetically, and he knew what her response would be.

“That drilling, in my head, one of my charges is in trouble.  But I can’t tell which one,” Paige was almost shouting over the noise in her head.

“That can’t be right,” Leo stated, “The Elders were supposed to reassign your charges until the Nexus is secured.”

“Well, it didn’t work!” Paige seethed, clearly suffering.  “Whoever it is, they’re nearby.  I need to go to them.”

Paige stood up and was about to orb out when Castiel grabbed her arm and stopped her.  “It could be a trap.  You should stay here until Leo can confer with the Elders.”  He looks over to Leo, “You should go, quickly.”  He added “quickly” after Paige nearly crumpled into him under the weight of the pain in her head.  Leo nodded and was gone before he finished the gesture.

“I need to go, now!” Paige exclaimed, practically yanking her arm free of Castiel’s grasp.  At least, she tried to, but there was no way to free herself from the Angel’s iron grip.  As long as he held her, his grace kept her from being able to orb out.  Paige took a deep breath, and spoke up again, trying very hard to keep her voice level.  “So, why don’t you just come with me?  I’m sure if it is a trap, an Angel of the Lord can protect me.”

Castiel rolls his dark blue eyes at the uncooperative witch.  He can’t believe he’s the first one to think of this.  “What about the child?  We certainly can’t leave him alone.”

Paige scowled up at him, highly annoyed that the socially awkward angel is actually right.  “Fine.  But if I can get the elfin nanny to come watch him, can we please go see what this drilling in my head is all about?”

“Fine,” Castiel agrees tightly.  “Even though I don’t know what an elfin nanny is,” he added.

It took longer for Paige to explain the situation to the often difficult nanny over the phone than it did for her to arrive once the phone call was ended.  As soon as the nanny literally “popped in” from out of nowhere, Paige was ready.  “Alright, Hot Wings, follow me,” was all she said before orbing out.

++++

Paige and Castiel appear unceremoniously in Sam and Dean’s hotel room.  Castiel looks over at them.  “Sam, Dean,” he says before turning to Paige, “Why are we in the Winchesters’ hotel room?”

“Apparently one of them is supposed to be my charge…wait…you know them?” Paige asks, her brain slowly processing the information as the drilling subsides from her head.

“Yes, they are Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re my friends, and they stopped the apocalypse.” Castiel answered, as if that explained everything.  “But as far as I know, neither of them is a witch, and I highly doubt either one of them is a future White Lighter.”

“It’s the big one,” Paige says as she makes her way over to Sam.  “Why did you call for me?”

The hunters had been silently watching the exchange between the two angels who had come uninvited into their room.  Dean was the first one to speak up.  “Cas, what’s going on here?  And who is she?” he gestured loosely over to Paige, who was still staring up at Sam with a mixture of fascination and annoyance.

With a sigh and a roll of his blue eyes, Castiel finally addressed the Winchesters.  “This is Paige Matthews.  She’s a Nephilim.  Her class of angel is called a White Lighter.”

Paige interrupted, “Yeah, I’m sort of part guardian angel for witches, as well as a Charmed One.”

“What’s a Charmed One?” Dean asked, and added, “Sam’s not a witch.”

“Clearly he is if I could hear his call for help,” Paige snarked.

“You’re wrong,” Dean challenged.

“She’s not wrong, Dean,” Castiel said.  “A White Lighter’s bond with their charge is absolute.  They can’t make a mistake when it comes to a call for help.”

“My brother is not a witch.” Dean insisted.  “Maybe he’s that other thing you said…a future White Lighter?”

“Impossible,” Castiel said, “Unfortunately, Sam’s little demon blood incident would disqualify him from that.”

Dean and Castiel continued to bicker while Sam and Paige just stared at them.  Paige had been trying to get their attention for five minutes, as Castiel’s statement about the demon blood was a big clue.  But she couldn’t get a word in edgewise.  Finally, Sam whistled, loudly and managed to get their attention.  “Um, guys, I think Paige has something to say.”

Paige looked up at him gratefully.  “Thank you.”  She turned her attention to Dean and Castiel.  “You two bicker like an old married couple.  Sheesh, a girl can’t even hear herself think.  Anyway, what was that about demon blood?”

The guys spent several minutes explaining about Sam’s visions and Azazel and Ruby and the demon blood, Paige listening quietly and nodding along.

“Yep, Sam’s a witch,” Paige stated matter-of-factly once they finished the story.

“What?” all three men responded in unison.

“Sam. Is. A. Witch.” Paige pronounced each word slowly and clearly, as if the men couldn’t understand the words coming out of her mouth.  “I’ve been spending a lot of time lately researching witches and demons, because I’m a friendless loser with no life.   I found information on a little used spell.  Apparently, some demons have the ability to sense when good witches are born.  If these demons can make the baby drink some of their blood (which isn’t very sanitary if you ask me) then the bond between witch and White Lighter never forms, cutting the witch off from the Elders.  That demon lady wasn’t getting you hooked on demon blood to make you stronger or just for kicks.  It was a way to keep you cut off from the Elders.  Once you started using your powers, they’d know about you.  If anything, that demonic blood probably made your powers weaker.  The theory is that it can cause headaches and nose bleeds.  The whole trying to use good magic while bad magic is pumping through your veins kind of thing.”

The guys stared at Paige in silence for several moments before Sam finally spoke up, “Well, the theory about headaches and nose bleeds is correct.”

Dean refused to accept it.  “I don’t care what she says, Sam.  You’re not a witch.  It was the demon blood.”

“Think about it, Dean,” Sam replied.  “What Paige is saying, it makes sense.  None of the other ‘psychic kids’ were drinking demon blood like I was.  Hell, they didn’t even know demons were real.  What if it was just a way to keep me off of the Elders’ radar?  At least I’m a good witch.” Sam added, as if it would make the news easier for his brother to digest.

Dean sat in silence, not willing to admit that he was probably wrong.

“We need to focus on the real issue here,” Castiel spoke up finally.  “Why did Paige receive a distress call from Sam?”  He looked over at the younger Winchester.  “Are you alright?”  He walked over to Sam, who was now sitting on his bed, and placed a hand to the hunter’s forehead.  “It’s the wall that Death put up.  There’s a slight crack in it.”

“So put some angelic spackle on that bitch,” Dean suggested.

Exasperated, Castiel answers, “I can’t, Dean.  Since Sam is a witch, only a White Lighter can heal this kind of damage.”

Dean looked over to Paige.  “So, you, get to healing.”

“I can’t,” Paige replied.  “I’m only half White Lighter.  I can’t heal anyone.”

It is at that moment that Leo orbed in.  “Leo, thank God!” Paige exclaims.

“I see you’ve met your new charge,” Leo answered by way of greeting.  “The Elders were just as surprised as you to find out about Sam Winchester.  Apparently he was blocked from them.”

“Yeah, yeah, demon blood.  We’ve already been over that,” Paige said.  “By the way, did the Elders happen to tell you WHY most of my charges are named ‘Sam’?  And why wasn’t he reassigned like you said my charges were supposed to be?”

“Well, like I said, the Elders didn’t know about him.  But now that they do, they think that these guys can help us.”  Leo looked over to Castiel for confirmation.

“Yes, the Winchesters can help us.” Before Castiel can elaborate, Dean interrupted.

“OK, enough chit chat.  I assume you’re a White Lighter?” he asked Leo.

“Yes,” Leo answered.

“Good, heal my brother.  Apparently that one,” he pointed at Paige, “can’t.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Leo asked.

“We don’t have time for this,” Castiel interrupted.  He approached Leo and touched two fingers to his forehead, giving Leo all the information he needed without taking the time to actually spell it out.

“I understand,” Leo said when Castiel finished.  He walked over to Sam and placed a hand on Sam’s forehead.  Leo’s hand glowed with his signature bright, white light.  He held it there for several minutes, much longer than it should take for Leo to heal an injured witch.

Paige walked over to him and whispered, “What’s going on?  It never takes you this long.”

Exasperated, Leo let his hand fall from Sam’s forehead.  “I can’t fix the wall.  Since the damage is to both his mind and his soul, only his assigned White Lighter can heal him.”

“But Leo, I can’t heal.” Paige said, worry and concern lacing her voice.

“You’ve done it before Paige,” Leo replied.

“Yeah, but only with your help.”

“Yeah, and the ability is inside of you.  You just have to find it,” Leo insisted.

“Can’t you help me?” Paige asked, desperately.

“Not this time, Paige.  I’m sorry.”

“Fine,” Paige said tightly.  She walked over to Sam and did the same thing Castiel and Leo had done.  Only nothing happened.  Her hand didn’t glow.  Nothing happened.  “Well, crap.  Guess it’s back to the drawing board.  Just because my White Lighter half can’t fix this, it doesn’t mean my witch half can’t figure something out.”

“That’s the Paige I know,” Leo said triumphantly.  “If anyone can figure this out, it’s you.”

“First she and her sisters have to find a way to stop Crowley,” Castiel said. 

Paige looked at her watch.  “Speaking of, Phoebe should be home any minute now, and if demons show up, she won’t be prepared.  Her new power is still super wonky.  Leo, can you and him,” she pointed at Castiel, “go back to the manor and make sure she’s OK?  I’d like to stay here and find out more about this wall I need to fix.”

“And fill us in on Crowley,” Dean said.  “We’re supposed to help, remember?”  Sam and Castiel looked at him in disbelief.  “What?  I was paying attention when that guy,” he pointed at Leo, “said we can help and then Cas agreed with him.”

“It’s true, they’ve dealt with Crowley before.” Castiel explained.

“Good,” Paige said.  “You two go check on Phoebe, and I’ll stay here with these guys and we’ll talk about The Wall and the King of Hell.”

“But it’s our duty to protect the Charmed Ones,” Castiel said.

“Yes, and the Charmed One that needs the most protecting right now is Phoebe.  Go!” Paige insisted.

“We should go,” Leo said.  “There’s no arguing with a Halliwell girl when she’s made up her mind.”

Paige very maturely stuck her tongue out at Leo as he orbed out.  Castiel followed reluctantly.

“Thank God he’s gone,” Paige said as she slumped into a chair and took a deep breath.  “I need a break from all of that hovering,” she said with an over exaggerated shudder.

“Yeah, Cas lacks a certain sense of personal space,” Dean chuckled.

++++

Leo and Castiel returned to Halliwell Manor just as Phoebe dismissed the elfin nanny.  She saw Leo first.  “Wyatt is down for his nap.  The nanny agreed to be on call for as long as we need her until this Nexus deal is taken care of.”  Then she noticed Castiel.  Phoebe was almost star struck as she shook his hand exuberantly.  “You must be the Angel of the Lord.  It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”  She looked over at Leo when she said, “Isn’t he kind of dreamy for an angel?”   As she continued to shake Castiel’s hand (since she can’t seem to let go), her new empathic power picked up on something that almost knocked her down.  “You’re interested in Paige!”

Castiel finally freed his hand from Phoebe’s grasp.  “Yes, it is fascinating to me to meet a Nephilim with her power.”  He shoots a look to Leo that clearly said “What the hell?”

Leo grabbed Phoebe’s arm and dragged her away.  “Phoebe, you really need to get a handle on your new power.”

“I can’t help it, Leo,” Phoebe answered in a whisper.  “The feelings just come in spurts.  And he’s an angel…and so dreamy…and he LIKES Paige!”

“Um, Phoebe, Seraphim aren’t engineered to feel…well, whatever emotion you think you were feeling,” Leo tried to reason with her.

“I know what I felt Leo.  Don’t try to tell me I don’t know what I know I know.”

 Leo pulled Phoebe even further away from where Castiel is still standing the foyer.  “You’re sure about what you felt, aren’t you?  And what you felt from him wasn’t just fascination?”

“You know I am a Celestial Being.  I can still hear you,” Castiel said from where he was still standing.

“Great, then join the conversation,” Phoebe said as she went over to him and pulled him by his trench coat to where she and Leo had been chatting.  “You have a crush on my sister, right?”

Castiel looked over at Leo.  “Are her people skills rusty too?”

Leo laughed out loud.  “Um, no.  Phoebe is just very forthright when it comes to some things…and she hasn’t learned to control her new power yet.”  At that last part, Leo leveled Phoebe with “a look” that tried to be a glare, but never made it, because Leo didn’t glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! I've hit a bit of a writer's block on this, but I'm hoping some encouragement may bust it up!
> 
> I am currently working on my DCBB with my fabulous writing partner, nealinor, but I promise to continue this as soon as we finish that, if there's enough interest!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
